The present invention relates to semiconductor integrated circuits and, more particularly, relates to enhancing the performance of raised source/drains in MOSFET semiconductor devices.
In-situ doped raised source/drain (RSD) has become a viable approach to enhance the performance of advanced MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) by lowering the raised source/drain and simultaneously achieving ultra shallow junction. A side effect of RSD is the parasitic capacitance between the gate and the RSD. Faceted RSD has been demonstrated as an effective means to reduce the gate-to-source/drain parasitic capacitance.